L-Carnitine is a naturally occurring compound that facilitates the transport of fatty acids into the mitochondria for oxidation, and thereby energy production. It is a derivative of the amino acid lysine. Acetyl L-Carnitine (ALCAR) is an acetylated derivative of L-Carnitine.
